Grimm High
by Oracle273
Summary: AU Our fairy tale friends have wound up in high school, each with their own problems to face. Emma and her rebel friends try to turn the school around, Snow tries to fit in the new environment, Regina can't decide which crush she wants to go after and Cora is trying to keep all of her students in check. Keep up with all the drama this school has to offer.
1. Humble Beginnings

**So this idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you guys like it.**

**Remember to leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Emma threw on her red leather jacket over the black school outfit she wore. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and adjusted her thick glasses. After some thought, she put on the silver and gold watch Neal had gave her. Her parents thought he was a bad influence on her but she didn't care; he's been her partner in crime since 7th grade. Even on the first day of high school last year, he already had connections and knew his way around the building. Of course his father was a teacher there.

"Emma! Are you gonna eat some breakfast?" Her mom called up the stairs.

"Nah, Neal and Killian are probably already at the bus stop."

She had met Killian last year and he hasn't stopped flirting with her since. Killian wasn't his real name of course but no one knew his actual name except his older brother Liam so everyone just went with it. Her parents thought even less about him since he had detention with Neal's father almost everyday. Emma swung on her backpack and rolled her eyes. She was going to waste another year of her life in school.

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

Snow woke up with a smile. Her first day of high school was already here and she couldn't wait to experience her next step in life. She didn't know many people there except for her friends Ruby, Ashley and her long-time family friend Regina who was now a sophomore. Regina had offered to give them a tour and let them sit at her table (the school only allowed so many kids in, so all grades had lunch together.) Regina and her older sister were some of the more popular kids in the school and could get away with practically anything considering their mother was the head mistress plus their father was the Spanish teacher.

Snow smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring how the school uniform looked on her. All students were required to wear either a black sweater, button-down or vest over a white shirt, both bearing the school's logo over the heart and accompanied by slacks or a skirt. Snow went for the vest and skirt without a second thought. She even made sure her backpack matched the school colors.

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

David walked to school with his jacket slung over his shoulder so he could feel the cold September breeze brush against him. Most people get a ride on the first day, like David's twin brother did, but he decided to walk anyways since he only lived a block away. He wasn't particularly excited about today like most people were, he just saw it as the same old schedule but at a different setting.

He crossed the road and into the parking lot of the Jacob Wilhem High School. The school was named after the Brothers Grimm so everyone just called it Grimm High. James' girlfriend was a sophomore so she told the two everything they needed to know. When to use the bathroom, which teachers were strict and which were nice, when the best time to skip class was and who to go to if you needed a forged doctor's note. David took a deep breath and looked at all the people he would get stuck with for the next year.

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

The bell rang at exactly 7:30 and Cora Mills' voice spoke upon the intercom.

"Welcome to Grimm high and for those returning, welcome back for another productive year of high school! If you have any questions about your schedule please check in with Dr. Hopper at the guidance office, If you have any medical issues you wish to discuss talk to Miss Blue at the Nurse's office. All returning or joining athletes must have an updated physical on record and check in with Mr. Spencer for try-out dates. I hope you all have a wonderful year and make friends that will last you a lifetime."

Cora sat back in her chair and smiled. It was good to be back.


	2. Blending In

Chapter 2: Blending In

As soon as the bell rang, Snow whipped out her schedule again just to be sure of where she was going. She scanned over the words and nodded then dashed out the door. Mr. Gold's history class was only down the hall so she was the first through the door.

"Good Morning Miss Blanchard." He said with a smirk.

She stopped in her tracks. "How did you know my name."

"Trust me dear, I know this school like the back of my hand, even the students."

More students flooded in and took their seats.

"Good Morning class. I can see all of you are here so let's get started." He limped around to the other side of his desk.

"For those of you who don't know, My name is Mr. Gold. Most kids around here say I'm the best teacher." He let out a little chuckle. "Hopefully you won't end up in the odd group that say I'm not. Like Mr. Jones for example. His first day back and he already has a detention." He made a tsk and started passing out the papers that were behind him.

"We will be starting our fairytale unit soon but right now I want to know a little bit about you. Please fill out this questionnaire and return it to me by the end of the period."

Snow started once the paper landed on her desk.

** When were you born?**

_December 21__st_

**What is your favorite subject?**

_ English_

** Do you believe in true love?**

Now this, she wasn't expecting. She imagined a typical ice-breaker not a form for a dating site. As she looked around the class at all the other students she saw a man sitting to her right, staring at her paper.

_This isn't something you need to cheat on moron! _She thought to herself. She shifted her paper and the man looked up at her, saw he was caught, and fixed his eyes on his own paper.

So she looked at his paper.

His name was David Nolan. _Well David is going to get a piece of my mind after class. _She growled to herself.

When the bell rang again, she got up and grabbed David's shirt sleeve.

"Why were you looking at my paper?" She said as mean as she could.

"Why are you offended that I looked at your paper?" He replied with a tilt of his head.

Snow squinted her eyes at him. If he wanted to play this game then let him.

"Listen jerk. It's my business not yours. Keep your eyes to your own paper."

"But you let the teacher look at the paper."

The two heard Mr. Gold snicker from behind his desk. Snow turned and glared at him.

"Was that you asking for a detention Miss Blanchard?"

Her face turned a bright red which made Gold smile. "No."

"Then perhaps you two can take this conversation elsewhere?"

The two just left without giving him an answer.

The hours that followed seemed to drag on for Snow since David ended up in all her classes. Like he would be for the next 4 years. She couldn't even enjoy some free time, that she used to read a book after completing the assignment early, because he kept staring at her. Sometimes it felt like he was watching her even when he wasn't since his twin brother sat in the back and had a view of everyone.

When lunch time came around she was so excited, she pushed through everyone and was the first one out. The line for food was already huge since all the other grades were already there. After a bit of waiting, Ruby and Ashley pulled up alongside of her.

"So how 'bout that guy David?" Ruby asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"What do you mean."

"Snow! That guy keeps staring at you."

"I bet he has a crush." Ashley squealed in a sing-song voice.

"He does not! He's just a nosy guy who want to know my- … crap. He does have a crush doesn't he?"

Both girls nodded excitedly and Snow groaned. The trio went up to the counter and pulled the plates onto their tray and grabbed a small chocolate milk. The lunch today was a hamburger with a side of fried and a cookie specially made for the three.

"Thanks Granny!" Ruby called and the older woman smiled back at her.

"Just make sure you do enough walking to burn off those calories."

"Oh please Granny, you know how much I love to exercise."

They paid for their meals and went over to the table that she found Regina at.

"Hey Gina."

Some of the other girls giggled. Regina pulled Snow aside so they couldn't be overheard.

"Snow. No cute nicknames okay? Only the guys can do that. Oh! And if they ask you why your name is Snow just tell them your parents named you something lame like Mary or Margret."

Regina released Snow and went back to eating.

"So you're Snow."

Snow looked up to meet blue eyes that belonged to a blonde with a long face.

"That would be me."

"I'm Kathryn." She reached her hand across to shake with Snow.

"So the freshman batch has been looking exceptionally good this year hmm?" Another blonde with curly hair said.

"Uh yeah I guess."

"Oh dear, I'm just saying the guys look good. One of the twins seem to have an eye on you. I'm Maleficent by the way."

"Maleficent?"

"My parents weren't very original so I decided to change my name from something boring to something more... sinister."

"Uhm... Ok."

"So. Why haven't I heard about this twin?" Regina cut in.

"I just met him!" Snow said defensively.

"Jack told me that James said his brother had a crush on our friend here."

Regina turned to look at Snow and a smile crept up on her face.

"Someone's got a boyfriend!"

"I just met him!"

"He is pretty hot..." Ashley quietly added.

"He is." Kathryn agreed.

"So what about you guys?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence.

All of the girls looked up at the freshman then back at each other. They all shrugged and looked back at the younger girls.

"What about us?"

"Who are you dating?"

"Wellllll." Maleficent drawed out the l with a devilish grin.

"Kathryn and Frederick have been going strong and I do believe Regina has her eye on the captain of the riffle team."

Regina's face went red hot and she stopped eating to give an evil look to Maleficent.

"I thought you had a boyfriend." Snow said turning to her.

Regina slowly turned to look at Snow.

"I'm still with Graham. Just like Robin is still with Marian so there is no need to make a big deal out of it."

"Notice how she didn't deny it." Kathryn said with a smirk.

If looks could kill, Kathryn and Maleficent would be a pile of dust right now but sadly they remained in their seats chattering on about what boys got hotter over the summer. Regina wasn't afraid to admit the crush she had on Robin but she still didn't want everyone knowing. Almost every girl fantasized about being with either Graham, Robin or Malcolm and Regina didn't want to give up Graham to the lonely girls without getting someone else in return. Malcolm was a little too cocky and was overly aware of how attractive his eyebrows were. Robin was a bit cocky but that only came to when he was out shooting. Other than that he was one of the nicest guys around here.

Graham, well, some girls have swooned over him in the halls before. He was quiet, kind, and hot which lead to most girls thinking he was mister perfect. Regina did like him but it got tiring after a while. Sometimes he had called her up just to cry about how a wild animal that lived in the forest behind his house had died, other times he had sent her text messages about the progress his animals made. Even when his little kitten took its first poop in the liter box he had made sure to send her pictures and describe every detail of it. In a way, it was sweet how much he cared about animals but sometimes it was just ridiculous.

"So. Who are the most valuable girls around here?" Ruby asked.

"That would be Belle, Regina, and Milah in order." Kathryn replied without even thinking.

"Who's Belle and Milah?"

"Seniors. Although Belle has a crush on Mr. Gold and Milah... is unavailable."

Snow almost choked on her cookie at the information. A senior had a crush a on a teacher, everyone knew about it, and everyone's okay with it?

"A student with a teacher?" She choked out.

"Yeah. I dunno. He's pretty cool but not really boyfriend material."

"And what about Milah?" Ashley inquired.

All the girl's faces grew dark.

"No one really knows the full story except her but one day her boyfriend and her were driving home during a storm and a car hit them. She came out with a few stitches but her guy has been in a coma for two years."

The entire table was silent as they took in what was said. Snow couldn't imagine what it must be like for Milah. Everyone's life would go on casually when a piece of you just got destroyed. No. Not destroyed, just stuck in an eternal sleep.

"Poor guy missed his 18th and 20th birthday." After a minute, Maleficent added, "She was a sophomore and he was a junior at the time."

"That sucks." Ashley huffed.

"Yeah, well, shit happens." Regina said with a shrug.

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

Emma threw her plate down on the table and slumped down.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Milah observed.

"Yeah well I have an F in English because I didn't do my damn summer reading."

Killian took a seat next to her and winked at Milah.

"Well lass at least you don't have a detention with Gold."

"My uncle already gave you a detention?"

Killian pursed his lips and nodded. After a second he shrugged and started eating.

"Who's in the mood for cookies!" Neal called as he took a seat across from Emma.

"Oh me!" Emma squealed and snatched a cookie from his hand and started nibbling on it.

"Hey!"

"Gotta be quicker than that Mr. Cassidy!"

"Whatever." He grumbled which lead to Milah ruffling his hair and playfully shoving him. He jerked away and flashed a warning glare at his cousin.

"I'll let you shove me any day."

"Shut it Killian."

Emma and Neal burst out laughing while Killian grunted and dipped his fries in his ketchup.

"So whats the plan for this year?"

At the end of every year, the gang played a major prank on the school. Last year, they dumped a bunch of chicken feathers on the principal during the graduation ceremony. The year before that, Milah and Malcolm had made some pretty obscene sounds over the intercom and even called up a pizza place on the schools phone while the entire school listened. They wanted to do something grand since it was Milah's last year but no one had a definite plan yet.

"Well I was thinking about something absurd during the talent show. This way not only the seniors can actually see it happen." Milah answered.

"We should order a bunch of strippers to dance with the principal while we play some loud pop song no one likes and try to dance to it."

"Killian, what the hell is it with you and strippers?"

"Yeah man, this is the 3rd time you suggested something with them."

"Well maybe because it's a bloody brilliant idea!" He yelled while standing up, causing the entire student body to turn and look at him. He gave a little wave and sat down.

"I don't see you mates coming up with anything!"

"We could write fake love letters to everyone from someone else." Neal offered.

"Oh yeah, Killian can write one to Mr. Gold. 'the only reason I get so much detention is to be with you'" Emma giggled.

"'I get detention because you make me act naughty'" Milah added.

Killian was gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white while Neal was doubled over in laughter.

"Oh man we have got to do that." Neal said, gaining control of himself again.

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

"So how was your first day Wendy?" Aurora asked the quiet little girl.

"Oh, pretty good."

"Yeah, I still remember my first day. I'll tell you what. How about you come and sit with us instead of by yourself? If that's okay with you."

Wendy Darling took a look at all the faces at the table. Aurora, Mulan, Eric, Ariel, Moraine, Belle, and Billy all looked towards her expectantly.

"I'd love to. Thank you for the invitation."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

The bell in the cafeteria rang and everyone stood up. Mulan gave Aurora a peck on the cheek and Belle just rolled her eyes.

"Lovebirds." She said with a smile before walking off after them.

Wendy knew she was going to get along just fine at this new school. Maybe tomorrow she could ask them about the popular kid with the eyebrows.

**Leave a Review and Let me know what you think!**

**I'm also open for some shipping ideas if you got any. **


	3. Picture Day Isn't So Bad

**Sorry this took so long to update considering the length. I'm going to try and update this weekly. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Picture Day isn't So Bad

The alarm started blaring at 6 a.m. and Regina swung her arm over to turn the damn thing off. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She strolled over to her closet to pull out her outfit for the day. She decided to wear one of her sweaters with a black skirt and her knee-high boots. She knocked on the bathroom door and when her sister called out to say it was occupied, she groaned. She hated her parents for making her share a bathroom with her sister. It was a good thing that in a year, Zelena would be in some far out college living on campus.

After a few minutes, her sister got out and she got in to take her shower. Today was picture day and she needed to look her best for the camera. When she got out, she got to work brushing her shoulder-length hair and putting on her clothing so they looked just right.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to take a seat next to her father at the table. He was reading some column in the newspaper about horse races with a plate of toast in front of him. Zelena was downing a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and her mother was nibbling at some bacon and eggs. She poured herself some cereal and ate as fast as she could.

"So how are things with Graham?" He father asked as he lowered the paper to look at her.

"Uh... fine."

"She has her eye on the captain of the riffle team though." Zelena cut in.

"Robin Locksley?" Cora was always trying to get information of her daughters' love life.

"Yeah... its just a small crush... its nothing really." She mumbled.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Henry pointed out.

"Well it is."

"Just be careful. You don't want to end up in a situation like the Nokota kid."

"Who?"

"The boy who fell into a coma, dear." Cora answered.

"Oh. Trust me, I'm not going to end up like that."

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

Regina stepped out of her mother's car and slammed the door. Her mother glared at her and closed her door extra gently to show her how its done.

"You better not wear that pout on your face for the pictures today." She warned.

Regina walked to the school's entrance with her parents, Zelena preferred to ride her moped to school. Her father pulled her to the side just before they went in.

"Something bothering you?"

"It's picture day. Who would be in a good mood today?"

"Picture day isn't **that **bad, what's on your mind? Is it about Robin?"

Regina looked at her father's curious face then down at the ground. He was always able to wed the truth out of her. She stamped her foot down and whined a little when she spoke.

"I do everything I can to get him to notice me but that bitch Marian keeps getting in the way! When I asked him about it, he said he's been with her so long, he can't see himself with anyone else. It's unfair!"

"Watch the language. Maybe you need to be with someone who will actually notice you. Like Graham."

"But I want to be with Robin!" She sounded like a little kid.

"Why?"

She shut up. She didn't exactly know why, she just thought he was perfect for her. When she told her father this, he just smiled and laughed.

"Regina, there is no such thing as love at first sight. You need to truly get to know someone before you can fall in love; that way you can love every bit of them. How much do you know of Robin?"

She thought about what she said. She knew that Robin was a nice guy, extremely hot, and had the best shot in the state of Maine but besides that he was a total stranger to her and it wasn't like she could just start hanging out with him to get to know him better. No, she would need to find a way to bring them together so he could finally realize just who he belonged with.

"Thanks Daddy!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran off.

"Make sure you smile for your picture!" He called out after her.

Regina went into the main office and over to Mrs. Blanchard's desk. Snow's mom looked up and smiled a little too sweetly. Her and Cora had been at it. Again.

"How can I help you Miss Mills?"

"What are the tryout dates for athletics?"

Eva furrowed her brows and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"You're trying out?"

She slowly nodded. The older woman nodded with her and started searching for the form. The office was dead silent with the only sound being the printer coming from the principal's office.

Mrs. Blanchard slowly pulled out the paper and started reading off the dates.

"Cheerleading – September 22nd

Riffle Team – September 22nd

Soccer – September 23rd

Football – September 26th

Basketball – November 18th

Softball and Baseball – March 12th"

Eva softly placed the paper back on the desk and put her hand on it while smiling up at Regina.

"What happened to fencing?"

"We had to cancel that after Mr. Jones almost lost his hand. Three times."

The two just stood there staring at each other in silence; a mental standoff. It ended with Mr. Blanchard coming in to grab a few supplies and breaking the silence.

"Good Morning Eva."

"Good Morning Dear."

He left without another word and Eva got back to work, typing furiously into the computer. Regina just huffed and went to her homeroom. She had a week until tryouts to try and decide a sport. Marian was the head cheerleader so that was out of the question. She could attempt soccer though.

She pushed open the door to Mr. Gold's class. She was one of the oddballs that didn't worship him so of course she ended up stuck in his homeroom.

"You're late."

"I was in the office talking to Mrs. Blanchard."

"Well you should of come here first, then to the office. Did you at least get a pass?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh so maybe you want to sit in the chair of shame?"

He waved his hand over to the tiny chair fit for a kindergartener that stood next to his desk. Currently, Neal sat there with his red hot face aimed at the floor. It was always either Neal, Killian, or sometimes Emma who sat in the chair. Last year, he found a way to make all three of them share the chair at once.

Regina shook her head and took her seat behind Maleficent. She didn't have anything else to do so she whipped out her phone and started texting her college friend Tink.

So i'm thinking of joining the soccer team

why? All the school teams suck

cuz I wanna get closer to Robin

Tink was the only one she could really talk to about her guy problems. The spunky blonde used to give relationship advice to everyone, the only one rejecting it was Miss Blue. Tink even managed to hook the janitor Leroy up with the math teacher Miss Nova. No one knew exactly how the hell it happened but that was all part of her magic.

He still with Marian?

Yeah. Why would he ever leave miss perfect, the head cheerleader of the school?

ok. this is starting to sound like a Taylor Swift song...

Regina had to refrain from laughing out loud in the middle of the class room.

I know. I need your professional help

you can try the whole soccer thing but I highly doubt he'll notice you as a romantic interest. More like a pal that just so happens to be a girl

Then what do I do?

Find something that will bring out your feminine side. Kinda like cheerleading. Something that will show him you are a possible replacement for Marian. If that makes any sense to you

Yeah I think. Thanks.

Yup

The bell rang and as Regina got up, she started making plans to get Robin once and for all.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

She made it to class just in the nick of time. Mr. Blanchard just started taking attendance as she found her seat.

"Alright students, we have pictures in 10 minutes so I'll give you your homework now."

The room was filled with the sound of everyone pulling out their notebooks and flipping to a clean page.

"You will write a 3 page paper on your opinions on premarital sex."

The class grew dead silent save for the sound of Killian Jones coughing.

"Just a show of hands. How many of you are still virgins?"

There was another round of coughing and hands started to rise. Everyone's hand was up except for Killian's and Mr. White frowned.

"Well then, you can start writing or wait to get your pictures taken."

Regina waited for the bell and then caught up with Graham.

"So what are you writing?"

"I think waiting is a good idea." He replied. He was always old fashioned.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean if you wanna not use protection then you should wait but if you're really safe then there isn't anything wrong about it."

He hummed thoughtfully then wrapped his arm around her waist as a passing student started checking him out.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

Now for the worst part of the day, Picture time. All of the students groaned and threw their backpacks to the ground as they got in line. The photographer just had to make sure everything was perfect so it took around 3 minutes to take one picture. Some kids went smoothly, like Kathryn and Moraine but for some kids it took forever, Neal and Killian. Big fucking surprise. The two were always making faces whenever it came to any photo so the photographer ended up taking 10 pictures before he gave up. Regina went by pretty quickly but she was sure that they were terrible. They always were.

She saw her mother go up and smile perfectly. Everything about her always had to be perfect. One time, when Regina still took dancing lessons when she was 7, Cora pushed past the security to get back stage to make sure Regina hadn't messed up her costume while she was gone.

When she was done with her pictures, Cora strolled over to Regina and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're photo was good but would it kill you to keep your back straight?"

"No."

"Good."

She walked off and Regina smiled. He mother had actually liked the picture this time.

Maybe picture day wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Save the Date

**Spoiler Alert: If you watch the show Lost but haven't seen the ending for whatever reason you should probably skip this chapter or skim through it. If you have no idea what Lost is, it is one of the greatest shows ever and I highly suggest you watch the first episode. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Save the Date

Emma grumbled and slammed her locker shut. She had the entire weekend to write the paper for Mr. Blanchard's class but she spent her Saturday moping about how her favorite tv character died and Sunday going to an amusement park with Neal, Killian, Liam and Milah as well as Moraine, Neal's elementary school sweetheart. She hated coming up with excuses but she would have to try so she wouldn't miss the dinner Neal planned for them by getting a detention and grounding by her parents.

She pushed open the door to the class room and took a deep breath. The class room always smelled of the crazy incense Mr. Blanchard got from his weird gypsy friend Sydney Glass. Sydney had come in a couple of times to talk to the class about the importance of future choices and all that but the only one who ever seemed to pay attention was Gerhardt and Regina but she only watched to see where he was standing so she could chuck a paper airplane at him.

Today, the class smelled of something called Goddess of the Universe's Shampoo mixed with the casual smell of old people. Emma had once gotten one called Honey Bunny fragrance after getting the only 100 on a test. Killian had even swiped some Animalistic Instinct off of Sydney.

Emma sauntered over to Mr. Blanchard's desk and leaned casually on it. Without looking up from his paper work, the teacher sighed and put down his pen.

"Miss Swan?"

"I don't have that essay that was due today."

He looked up and clearly wasn't surprised by her confession. His tired old eyes met hers as he leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on his stomach.

"Care to explain why?"

"Death in the family."

"Who?"

"A close family friend... Leia Organa..."

He didn't seemed convinced but he went with it anyway. He nodded and wrote a small note next to Emma's name on the attendance sheet. She let out a sigh of relief and took a seat next to Neal.

"What was that about?"

"I didn't do my essay."

"Miss Swan!" He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up! I still was pretty bummed out that Charlie died."

"I probably should of never gotten you into Lost. It will suck you in if not already. Once it ends, so many questions will form you will threaten to kill the creators for not explaining it to you."

"Why how does it end?"

Neal just smiled and patted Emma's head.

"Come on! At least Jack and Kate get together right?"

"Well in the hearts of the fans maybe. What did I tell you about being a tv show fanatic?"

"Its all about the Tumblrs."

Mr. Blanchard cleared his throat and looked at the two. Their faces turned red once everyone else turned to look at them as well.

"If this show of yours is so important that it is okay to interrupt me to talk about it, maybe we should have a class discussion about it."

"No sir, that's not necessary." Neal said the exact moment Jack said "What show?"

"Lost." Emma answered.

Maleficent let out a huge gasp and shouted, "That's my show!"

"Pretty awesome right?" Neal asked with a grin.

"That ending was depressing though. Everyone reuniting just to go off to heaven, plus Jack dying alone."

Emma looked at her wide-eyed then back at Neal.

"Well they might not of gone to heaven. Another theory was the flash sideways were Jack's imagination before he died."

"NEAL!" Emma shouted. He looked over to her with a blank expression while Maleficent eyed her curiously. Neal leaned towards the other girl to whisper to her.

"She just finished season three."

"Oh. Shame about Charlie right?"

Emma nodded but she had a noticeable pout on her face.

"Charlie and Claire were my OTP." Kathryn said joining in on the chat.

"I loved James and Juliet. I mean she was a bitch at first but I teared up when she died and he was gonna propose to her. I hope I can get a relationship as beautiful as theirs one day." Regina commented while staring up at the ceiling.

"Guys!" Emma whined.

"I cried a bit when Alex died..." Graham confessed.

"I know right! It was all so sudden!" Jack said while slamming her fists down on the table.

"I freaking hate you guys." Emma mumbled.

"Don't worry love. I also have no idea what their talking about."

"Shut it Killian."

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

Emma sat down at the lunch table with a considerable amount of space between her and Neal. Milah took notice and immediately questioned it.

"Something happen between you two?"

"Neal spoiled Lost for me."

"You can't really spoil Lost. There are so many factors to go into." Neal threw back.

"You guys still told me who dies!"

"Well some people want some characters to die, so it could be nice to find out they get what they deserve. Like Charlotte. I don't think anyone liked Charlotte."

"Who?"

"Long story. Just try to forget what we said."

Emma groaned and took a bite out of her meatball grinder. Granny's food was always so amazing that Emma almost never brought cold lunch. If there was anything she loved more than Neal and Killian, it was the school's lunch, when school lunch was usually the most horrid form of food out there.

"So. I've managed to weasel out some information from my uncle. Apparently the school is going to put on a play. One that everyone has to participate as either an actor or stagehand."

Killian started choking on his chocolate milk so badly it came out his nose while Neal sat there with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What play?" Emma asked as she wiped some milk off of her friends face.

"I have no idea. I just hope it won't be a musical."

"I'd sooner rip myself in half than sing infront of the school." Neal muttered.

"Well those gleeks Anna and Elsa would probably beg to differ."

Neal pushed his plate forward and put his head down on his hands.

"I think I lost my appetite."

"More for me!" Emma reached over and grabbed the grinder greedily and started munching on it.

"Slow down, Gollum."

"My precious!" She said in the best impression she could do.

Killian just stared at the three as if they were alien. They stopped and returned the look.

"Killian, if I've said it once, then I have said it a million times. You really need to get out more."

"I do get out!"

"Out in public, not out on the high seas."

"You love the ocean!"

"Yes but I don't spend my entire summer out there."

Emma always loved watching Milah and Killian fight. She had suggested they go out together multiple times but with him constantly obsessing over Emma and her having a "boyfriend" her ideas were ignored.

"Hey guys, what if the play is titanic? Milah can be Rose and Killian can be Jack!" Emma's face lit up with a huge grin.

"NO!" They screamed in unison. Every body in the room turned to look at them for the second time this year. Emma made a mental note to go over what an inside voice was with the gang.

The bell rang to break the silence and before she could escape, Neal got a tight grip on her wrist.

"Hey, we meeting up later on tonight?"

"Yeah, when?"

"How about 5?"

"I'll be there." She whispered, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

Leroy came up behind them and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hate to break up the love sister, but you kids need to get to class."

They thanked him and left holding hands.

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

The candle light flickered around and cast a glow over the dinner table. Emma felt her heart swell as Neal reached over to hold her hand. Both their eyes were focused on the elaborate menus in front of them but from time to time they would glance up to spy on each other. She had already made her decision, a big medium rare steak, but she wanted to keep playing this little game she knew all too well.

Neal had taken them out to this fancy hilltop restaurant called 'The Tower' with the money he got from his allowance. His father was frickin' rich so he always had a wad of cash on him.

The waiter came around and placed the drinks infront of them. They both had been able to order wine thanks to the fake ID's Neal had gotten them. He finally put down his menu and told the waiter his choice, baby back ribs, not much of a surprise. She ordered as well and gave the menus to the waiter and the silence returned.

"So." He broke it. "You look really beautiful tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Cassidy."

The truth was that he looked stunning. He wore one of his father's dark suits with a dark red shirt underneath and a white tie to go along with it. It was obvious that he had spent a great amount of time just combing his hair so it was far neater than she had ever seen it before. It made her think something special, like him proposing or something, would happen tonight.

Emma checked herself over. She wasn't that bad but she wasn't as nice as he was. She was wearing a tight red dress that was sleeveless and was accompanied by a black belt. She let her hair down and she even wore her stupid contacts. No makeup. Unless it was a touch of lipstick, the stuff irritated the crap out of her.

"I try."

His voice snapped herself out of her thoughts. He was speaking soft and low while he gazed at her.

_Just what the hell is so special about tonight?_

"You know I really want to say that I-"

Just then, of all the people of the world, Killian Jones runs up and plops himself down on a chair in between the two.

"Hey mates! I didn't want you to forget about me."

Emma clenched her jaw and balled her fists up._ Are you freaking kidding me?! _She was on the verge of beating Killian to death. Neal was just about to say something important and the dumb-ass had to show up. Neal could have been proposing to her tonight for all she knew and Jones thought it would be the right moment to cut in.

"Killian!" She hissed. "Go away."

"Why? I want food."

"Neal is taking ME out to dinner. Not YOU."

"What the bloody hell happened to bros before hos?" He asked while turning to Neal.

Emma's face turned the shade of her dress and she stood up.

"I have known Neal far longer than you have and I am not a ho."

"Listen, Killian, how about you find another table to sit at and I'll pay for your meal as long as you let me and Emma eat in silence?"

"But Mate!" He whined.

"No. I want to spend time with Emma. You either leave hungry or leave full."

Jones could tell his friend was dead set on his decision so he decided to back away.

"Fine but I want food."

"Alright."

He went off to find another table and the two sat down.

"Who told him we'd be here?"

"Uh.. me." Neal replied guiltily.

"Why?"

"He wanted to hang out so I had to tell him I couldn't"

"And you couldn't leave out our location?"

As if on cue, the waiter came with the food and gingerly placed it infront of the couple. Emma realized the scowl on her face might have been what was intimidating the guy.

"Thanks." She grumbled.

"Em, You know I'm sorry."

She threw the fork that was in her hand down onto the plate.

"I just really wanted this night to be special and he just had to show up and ruin it."

Neal decided it was best to just let her cool off and eat so he did the same.

After a few minutes Emma stopped and looked at him softer than before.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Your reaction was perfectly normal."

"To be honest I almost threw myself on the floor and had a temper-tantrum. I don't think that's normal."

They both burst out laughing, causing Killian to look over as if he had missed something extremely important.

"Yeah, its a good thing you didn't"

"Yeah."

Neal pulled out his wallet and got ready to pay the bill. When he saw her eyeing him he looked up and gave her a goofy smile.

"How 'bout me and you go back to my place and watch some Lost?"

"Oh Neal, I thought you'd never ask."

The night ended up to be pretty good, except the part where Killian almost ruined everything. Neal made a mental note not to let that happen again so when Killian asked to go back with them, he just flat out said no and walked out the door with Emma in tow. They managed to get through four episodes with make-out sessions in between them and no more interruptions. Emma never got to hear exactly what Neal wanted to say but she could wait a few more days to find out. She actually went to school with a smile on her face the next day.

**Leave a comment and check out my other fic if you got the time. I'll try to get into a routine for updating.**


	5. Those Damn Secretaries

Chapter 5: Those Damn Secretaries

Cora strolled into her office and casually slammed the door shut. Mrs. Blanchard looked up at her and sighed. The principal glared at her secretary, who returned the look while shuffling her papers.

"Something bothering you Mrs. Blanchard?"

The younger woman squinted at her and slammed the papers down.

"There is no need to slam that door." She said calmly.

"I will do whatever I damn well please."

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

Zelena took a seat in her science classroom. Mr. Zoso was rambling on about the weather and how mother nature could never seem to make up her mind. All of a sudden, the P.A. Box chimed and scuffling noises could be heard. The entire class stopped what they were doing and looked up at the intercom. A scream burst out of the box followed by the unmistakable voice of the principal.

"Take that you fat cow!"

"Think quick, you old hag!" The secretary said as papers rustled and a chair was rolled away. Once Zelena heard the faint sound of her mother grunting, she stood up and raised her hand.

"Can I be excused?"

The teacher slowly nodded while keeping his eyes toward the box with his mouth open and the corners of his lips tugged slightly up. She slipped out the room, looked both ways and sprinted down the hall.

She threw open the door to the principal's office and caught her mother yanking on Eva's hair while the younger woman was pinning Cora to the filing cabinets. Zelena let out a deep sigh and jogged over to try and pry Eva off. The woman was holding on more than she thought and it took a few tugs to loosen her grip and slip in between the two.

"STOP!"

The two back up and immediately started yelling at her their side of the story.

"I don't care! Just stop fighting in front of the whole school."

Cora tilted her head and looked at her quizzically. Zelena just grinned at their cluelessness.

"One of you pushed the button for the mic and the whole school heard the argument from the intercom."

Any sign of anger on their faces quickly vanished and was replaced with embarrassment. Neither of them had even considered the possibility of that happening so neither of them had exactly held their tongue in fear of being overheard and they couldn't really ask just what the kids picked up from them.

"Well then," Cora cleared her throat. "we should get back to work."

She went over to her office as Eva rolled her chair back over to her desk and sat. They both tried to pretend it didn't happen but they both had a vacant expression and seemed to stare off into space. Zelena sighed and headed back to class, completely unaware of the hell she was going to get for not having a pass.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

Wendy Darling could swear that she had never heard such vulgar language until the fight over the intercom. The words still resonated through the entire freshman class as they all got up to switch classes. They walked into Miss Nova's class and absently took their seats. After a few seconds, Miss Nova snapped out of her haze and greeted the class.

"I am so sorry you kids had to listen to that. Now, just work on these packets I made for you."

She walked over to the first desk on her left and dropped the papers down on it.

"Pass these out for me, will you?"

Ashley took the papers and went up and down the aisles, passing them out.

"Miss? We're a few short."

"Darnit! I thought I counted right." She whined. "I'll just go make copies. Snow's in charge." She called while leaving. Snow gulped as everyone turned to face her.

"Well let's get to work!" Wendy said.

The classroom was quiet for a good 3 seconds before everyone started throwing things and screaming. Snow put her head in her hands and groaned. _Why can't I ever be in a class full of behaved kids? _She knew the teacher was going to come back and she would get in trouble for others' stupidity.

"Hey, Ruby?"

Snow lifted her head up to look for her friend who was sitting on her desk and talking to her old friend Peter. As far as she knew, the kid was shy, not the sharpest tool in the shed and extremely hot according to Ruby.

"Hey Peter, what's up?"

"I- uh, I was wondering what you were doing this Saturday?"

"Hanging with my friends."

Both Snow and Ashley threw their hands up and looked between Ruby and Peter once they caught their friend's eye. Ruby took the hints and made a silent "oh."

"But, it could be subject to change." She quickly added and his face visibly brightened.

"Well if anything happens, how about we go to the movies together?"

"Together? Like **together **together?"

"Uh, yeah."

He braced himself for her answer and Snow could swear he looked like a little kid about to find out who his next elementary school teacher is.

"I'd love to." She replied in her usual perky way.

The poor kid immediately relaxed and released the air he had been holding in, allowing his face to return to normal color instead of the bright pink it had been a few seconds ago. He fell back into his desk and Ruby strolled over to her friends.

"Oh my god! He asked you out!" Ashley squealed.

"I know!"

"You HAVE to tell us all the details on Sunday!"

"Oh I definitely will!"

"Class!" Miss Nova burst into the room and slammed the new papers on the desk in front of her.

Everyone slid back into their seats and quieted themselves. The teacher looked over disapprovingly at Snow then passed out the rest of the papers. For the rest of the period, the entire class was dead silent while Miss Nova finished correcting the tests from last class.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

"Alright ladies, Line up!" Miss Blue shouted at all the young girls trying out for soccer.

Regina had thought about not trying out but that look Mrs. Blanchard had given her the other day had really motivated her. It was as if she had thought Regina wasn't athletic at all and any critique from her just wouldn't do.

And so here she was running around the field kicking a ball to other people. The exercises they ran with the coach was supposed to help but only seemed to wear her out more. After a few hours of drills, the tryouts ended and everyone was packing their things up.

"Need help with that?"

Oh my. It was him.

Robin stood next to her with a hand stretched out to grab her bag.

"Sure."

He took it and slung it over his shoulder with an ease that astounded her. Then he held out another hand and after a second she took it and he started leading them out of the field.

"I'm Robin, but I'm pretty sure you already know that."

She felt her face go hot and it seemed as if she wasn't able to get enough air. She mentally scolded her brain and tried to come up with something to say. For some reason, her voice could never work around him.

"Everyone knows you."

"No, they just know **of **me. But I'm afraid I don't know of you."

"Regina Mills. I'm a sophomore."

"Principal's kid." He noted.

"Yeah."

He stopped to look at her. "You okay? Your voice is kind of shaky, I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

Her heart swelled. He had just met her and was already so considerate. And her father thought he wasn't the right guy for her.

"No."

"Good."

They walked in silence for a bit until they reached the parking lot. They stopped in front of a green 1968 GM Firebird and Robin pulled out his keys.

"Do you have a ride home?"

"No. I was gonna walk."

She pleaded that this was going to go where she thought it was going.

"If you want, I can drive you but if you don't, I'll completely understand. We only just really met and-"

"No!"

She couldn't believe how cute he was when he was confused.

"I mean, I'd like a ride. I live kinda far away and the weather looks really crappy."

Her house wasn't that far away but the once clear sky was being blanketed by ominous gray clouds.

"I understand. Get in."

She slide into the passenger side and put on her seat belt. The interior was a light shade of beige and the seats were extremely comfy. She could see why Marian constantly got rides with him instead of using her own car. Speaking of which...

"Where's Marian?"

He finished buckling his seat belt and glanced up at her.

"Home. She had a doctor's appointment today."

He turned the key and the car roared to life. She gained the sudden desire to drive real fast along the highway when the car pulled forward and out the exit.

"108 Mifflin Street." She told him.

He nodded and she could of sworn he floored it. Luckily, they didn't pass any police or came into a red light which did suck in a way. He pulled into her driveway and said goodbye. It hurt a bit to leave but she was looking forward to getting some alone time to think about what just happened.

She watched him pull out of the driveway then snuck into her house and up into her room. She closed the door then fell against it and slid down. She was in such a good mood, she didn't even care when she found out she didn't make the team the next day.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

"So when are we gonna start setting up for the party?" Ruby badgered her Grandmother as she always did after school. The older woman sighed and looked up from the vegetables she was cutting.

"Ruby, its not even October yet. Halloween is plenty of days away."

"You can't be too prepared!"

"Fine. You start working on the guest lists."

"Well, those can wait..."

"That's what I thought."

She swept the vegetables back into the pot and started on the chicken.

"Girl, you know we always through the best Halloween party in town so you have nothing to worry about."

"I just want to make it even greater!"

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

Snow had gone straight to her room and did her best to stay out of the argument her parents were having. She never heard her mother swear so much in a single day and she couldn't stand to hear any more. She threw her backpack on the floor and plopped herself down on the bed. After a while, the weight of sleep fell upon her eyes and when she finally rubbed the signs of it off, her mother was sitting next to her on the bed, softly rubbing her back.

"Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Snow sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"It's okay."

There was a long pause before her mother added. "Did you do your homework?"

The two broke out into a laughter and hugged each other more tightly. After a moment, Snow got up and opened her backpack. She took out her math notebook and a paper fell out.

"What's that?"

"I have no idea."

Snow knelt down and read the note.

**-Roses are Red,**

**Violets are Blue,**

**I think you're pretty,**

**and extremely witty.**

She smiled to herself while reading it. She had to admit it wasn't exactly Shakespearean poetry but it was sweet. The only problem being she had no idea who it came from. She almost never was separated from her backpack within school so the only possible time to slip that in would have been in math class while Miss Nova was out.

"Snow?"

"Its nothing." She slipped the paper into her back pocket and got started on her work.


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6:Preparations

"How could I have not made it?"

"Well to be honest, you do kinda suck at sports."

"I honestly don't care about it but the fact that they picked a freshman who was even worse than me is absurd."

"Maybe they had hidden potential."

Regina groaned.

"Well on the bright side, Robin is totally into you."

"You think?"

"Regina, he is your soul mate."

She half smiled at that and looked over to the clock.

"Hey Tink, I have to go."

"Alright Queenie, keep me posted."

She rolled her eyes at her friend's nickname and hung up. She picked up her pencil and tried to do her science work but she just couldn't focus. Out of the blue, a dove landed on her windowsill and started tapping. She heaved open the window and found the note attached to the birds leg.

Regina,

You have been invited to

the annual Halloween Party

on the 31st from 9 to 1 a.m.

Attend if you dare.

Well of course she was invited, all kids were. The only reason it wasn't posted everywhere was because the adults didn't know about it and they weren't supposed to find out. One of the traditions was burning all the invitation cards at midnight in a huge bonfire that Maleficent makes green with some potion she has. The only adult allowed is Granny be is just the host, not the chaperone. The only thing she really does is tell the kids who are going a little too far to get a room. Regina folded up the piece of paper, put it in her purse, shooed the bird away and closed the window. This was her chance. Marian never attended these parties because they were against her religion or whatever. She could snag Robin at the party without his girlfriend having an immediate bitch-fit about it. Now there was no chance of doing homework. She had to make plans to steal the man of her dreams.

‹**¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›**

A party? She was invited to a party?! Snow squealed in delight and punched in Regina's number on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Guess who got invited to a party?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Snow!" Regina hissed. "Keep your voice down. All the kids in the school get invited but the parents don't know. Its a kids only party. Can you try to keep it a secret?"

"I think so."

"I swear to god if you make a peep, I will knock you out."

Snow nodded although she knew Regina wouldn't see it.

"So are you gonna go?" Her friend asked quietly.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll see you there."

Snow had a feeling Regina was smiling like she was. She went over to the calendar and put a little smiley face next to the number 31. She was so excited to go to her first party and maybe even meet her secret admirer there.

"Honey?" Eva popped her head in through the crack in the doorway. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine." On the inside, it felt like her heart was going to burst with anticipation.

"The macaroni will be ready in five minutes." Her mother informed her and slipped out. She grabbed her phone again and decided to call Ashley.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

"Alright, I sent out all the invites, can we please start decorating already?" Ruby whined to her Grandmother.

"I just bought the paint today. We can start tomorrow."

Ruby groaned and wet up to her room to read over the blue prints for the 100th time. Since this would be her first time actually attending, Granny allowed her to designed the party. Instead of having it in the house, Ruby had the idea of hosting it in the barn in the backyard where there would be plenty more space. Although the privacy of the basement would no longer be available, the kids would still be able to hang out in the rafters as long as they weren't drunk enough to fall off. Granny had actually been so into it she saved up some money to get electricity in the barn for stereos, heaters, a TV from the basement, and of course, the lights. If everything went as planned, Ruby would gain major popularity points for this and possibly get invited to the huge St. Patrick's day party that almost rivaled their Halloween ones. It was incredibly hard to get invited to this party and so far no freshman have even been considered for an invite.

She folded up her blueprint and put it back in her desk drawer. Just then, she got a text from Peter. She opened his message and read it with a smile.

=i saw the little heart you put on my invite. Why'd you erase it?

=i drew it without thinking. Sorry.

=sorry for what? I think its cute ;)

=we JUST had our first date XD

= yes and it was amazing

=thanks again for taking me

=no problem

"Ruby! Did you do your chores?!" Granny called up.

"Not yet!"

"could you get them done before dinner?"

=i have to go, duty calls (chores)

=understood. See ya tomorrow

She giggled and put her phone down then ran off to start her chores.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

"So, love, what are you dressing up as?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." Emma mumbled more to herself as she and Killian walked into the school's main hallway. Every time there was an upcoming party, he would always ask what she was wearing and she'd always never respond. This little dance would go on until the actual night of the party where he saw her outfit and faked disappointment. He knew she'd never wear anything actually classy but it wouldn't hurt to hope for it.

"Well I'm going to be Captain Jack Sparrow." He stated proudly.

"Weren't you him last year?"

"No, I was Black Beard."

She rolled her eyes and yanked open her locker. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open when she saw the bouquet of roses gently tucked in the back of her locker.

"What's with the flowers?"

"I don't know." She said while reaching in and grabbing them. She pulled them out and brought them to her nose to smell. Roses weren't exactly her favorite but they were still nice.

"There's a note attached." Killian plucked off the card and read from it. "Hope you liked my poem. Was wondering if you would go with me to the Halloween party. Leave me your answer under your seat at the seminar today."

"Seminar?" She didn't have any seminars as a sophomore, only the freshmen did. It only took her a second to put the pieces the pieces together. She sighed and face palmed.

"These aren't for me."

"What?"

She took a step to her left and pointed at the locker next to hers.

"They're supposed to be for Blanchard."

"The secretary?" He asked clearly amused.

"No, her daughter is a freshman here. Her locker is right next to mine."

He just stood there and stared at the flowers while she decided to fix the mistake. She cracked the combo, took the flowers and shoved them into Snow's locker.

"And I thought freshmen weren't romantically inclined." He said as they started walking to homeroom.

"You kept hitting on me." She pointed out.

"Well I wasn't an average freshmen."

"Yes, that's pretty clear." She said with a smirk.

‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›‹¤›

"So dear, is there something you wish to tell me?" Cora asked while looking down on Snow. The principal was circling her like vulture would with prey, trying to get the secret out of her. Eva had heard something about a party and told Cora about it. The two had been spending the past two years trying to stop the wild parties the kids had. They saw the effects it had on the kids and tried everything in their power to prevent it.

"Nope. I'm good." Snow answered keeping her eyes focused forward. Regina told her to keep this secret and that was exactly what she intended to do.

"Snow, this party that you kids are trying to keep from us is only going to hurt you in the long run. Students come back the next day all hungover and sick. Some may take a few days off to avoid letting anyone know. All kids eventually slack off and get caught up in their work. You don't want your peers to lower their grades do you?"

She remained silent.

"Regina really hopes to get into a big college one day. If she keeps up this kind of lifestyle so might not go down the path she expects. I'm just trying to help her."

Snow finally looked Cora in the eye. She really didn't want to but she also wanted to help Regina.

"You can go to class now Snow." Cora turned to leave but before she did Snow stopped her.

"Wait! You just want to help Regina?"

"Of course! What mother wouldn't want to help her daughter?"

"Alright, I'll tell you."


End file.
